parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
QUERKLANG EESTI/Jennifer Aksu kiri 17.10.2015
Dear all, exactly one year ago we have been handing in the application at the EU CULTURE program, that as you all know has not been successful. Since then Kerstin and I have gone through different possibilities, fundings and constellations to sort out the most fitting and promising option to take QuerKlang a step further into the EU - together with YOU! We have been counceled by the ERASMUS+ delegate in Berlin and she has suggested - as the most promising and realistic option - to tackle the COMENIUS program. I will briefly summerize what this program funds, how it does it and what we would have to accomplish in order to hand in an application together. We kindly ask you to read all details carefully and ask whenever something is not comprehensible or remains unclear. Based on these information we cordially ask you to let us know if you would like to start another trial to establish a EU-QuerKlang project together with us - a first answer within the next 3 weeks would be wonderful! We are looking at: COMENIUS - key action 2 "COOPERATION FOR INNOVATION AND THE EXCHANGE OF GOOD PRACTICES" (strategic alliances). A cooperation to develop innovative formats, concepts and materials and their distribution to the relevant user groups. They can last 24 - 36 months and embrace 3+ partners that are working within the field of school and education. What actions does it fund? It funds processes and efforts that are in line with the EU's main goals for education in schools (prevention of leaving school early, advancing key competences, advancing justice, inclusion and integration in schools, strengthen the role of teachers in schools, development and implementation of innovative approaches on local, regional and European level): :- transnational exchange of good practice models (both in person and material) for succesful individual aid :- transnational learning and teaching encounters: short and longterm mobilities for teachers and pupils to foster the project's goals (communication, trying out new cooperations, cultural exchange, teambuilding, reflexion etc) :- developing new teaching and learning methods/ formats :- advancing the eductional system(s) :- strengthening cross sectional copetences (teamwork, presenting, critical reflection and criticizing constructively, self motivation etc) it also funds exceptional efforts to produce, spread and multiply the innovations developed in the project: :- books and publications ("intellectual outputs" - this is a great chance to strengthen the university input and research efforts next to all school-internal processes) :- translations (life and written) :- conferences/ multiplicators' meetings (this includes the public concerts as well) How does its funding work? All expenses are calculated following lump-sums. There is a lump-sum for management and coordination (500,00 € for the coordinating institution, 250,00€ for each partner each month). There is a lump-sum for mobilitites: each destination has an accommodation lumps-sum per person per night (i.e. for Germany: 60 - 120 € per person/day, depending on the co-financing the project has). Travel costs are calculated following a distance-calculator (i.e.: For travel distances between 500 and 1999 KM: 275 EUR per participant --> this corresponds to what we have calculated in the former application for flights). There is a lump-sum for management meetings: distance-lump-sum including accommodation. Personell is paid in lump-sums in four categories BUT only for the creation of "intellectual outputs" (this has still to be defined carefully): managers, teachers/ trainers/ trainees, technicians (graphic design, website programming etc.), administrative staff. Subsidies for extraordinary costs (fees for translators etc.) are given up to 75% of the total expenses (so 25% have to be self-financed) There is a maximum of 450.000 € for the complete project (if it lasts 36 months), corresponding to a maximum of 12.500 € per month. There is an 80% fund margin of the complete project costs, whereas the self-financing does not have to be proven when handing in the application. It is enough to prove self-subsidies in the end (also in-kind possible). If the project can live only of the lump-sums that's fine, too (to be confirmed officially by the Comenius adviser). Throughout the next weeks we will specify a budget sample to send around to all parties interested in order to evaluate self-financing levels for each partner to-be. Application and implementation efforts The application embraces an extended online form that has to be filled in by the coordinating actor (i.e. us) - here we can use most of the texts and infos used last time - and again cooperation mandates of each partner. Deadline is March 31st 2016 - a considerably managable time frame to collect all info and signed documents necessary. If funded, the coordinating actor will get all funding and distribute it to all partners according to the budget outline. Half-time and post learning-unit reports will be divided up between partners as well as the "Intellectual Output" parts, all coordinated by us though to make the effort as little as possible to all partners. The project would start end of 2016 and will run for about 2 - 2.5 years. All in all the expenses (except personell costs) are covered to a way greater extent than in the CULTURE programs and in-kind contribution are far more eligible than in the CULTURE program, leaving each participant with a greater possibility to take part in the projetc without strong financial constraints. Within the next weeks, depending on your interest and capabilities we would like to estimate how much self-financing each partner would have to raise and accordingly talk to you about possible ways of sustaining these. We will leave you to all this information now, hope it finds you well and are looking very much forward to hearing back from you soon! Kindly yours Kerstin and Jennifer Jennifer Aksu k&k kultkom KULTURMANAGEMENT und KOMMUNIKATION Crellestr. 22 10827 Berlin aksu@kultkom.de www.kultkom.de Telefon: 030 - 78 70 3350